Tamer of The Raised Pawn
by Eagle12
Summary: Inspired by the work of Delfim the Black Kitsune and NoriRenamon. On the night that Guilmon was born, another digimon and tamer partnership was formed. How will this new tamer affect the tamer team, and what connection does he have to Rukia's past as the Digimon Queen? My take on the third season of digimon, with my OC Karl Wilhelm added into the mix.


**Hey everyone, Eagle12 here with another story. Now this one was inspired by Delfim the Black Kitsune, and NoirRenamon. I suggest that you check them out along with another writer Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo, who has been a great help on a different story. Now I do you need a new beta, since my friend told me she can't do it. So if you want the job pm me please. This chapter was partially betaed, and if you want it to be the one I work on then read, review, and vote when the poll comes out.**

"Regular Speech"

_'Thought speak'_

**"Digi-modification/ attack"**

**I wish I owned digimon, but sadly I do not, so I do not own this.**

* * *

_(digimon season three theme, I do not own)_

_Di Di Di_  
_ Digimon Digimon_

_ Di Di Di_  
_ Digimon Digimon_

_ Di Di Di_  
_ Digimon Digital Monsters_  
_ Digimon are the Champions_

_ Digimon Digital Monsters_  
_ Digimon are the Champions_

_ Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World_

_ Digimon Digital Monsters_  
_ Digimon are the Champions_

_ Digimon Digital Monsters_  
_ Digimon are the Champions_

_ Digivolve into Champions_  
_ Digi-modify. _

_ Digimon Digital Monsters_  
_ Digimon are the Champions_

_ Digimon Digital Monsters_  
_ Digimon Are The Champions_

_ Digimon Digital Monsters_

_ Digimon!_

* * *

It was a rainy day in the town of Shinjuku, as we see a young man no older than 14 or 15 walked down the street with his head down trying to keep the rain out of his eyes. The battered bamboo hat he wore did little to hide his dirty blonde hair that hung out the back or prevent water from dripping onto his face when the wind changed direction. His bluish-grey eyes stared ahead as he kept walking and tried to keep dry by pulling the Harley Davidson jacket over his 6'0 frame and already soaked black ACDC shirt, black Levis, a boken that was wrapped in plastic to keep the rain off of it strapped to his waist, and black and green Nikes.

Coming up to an overhang, he stopped and shook the water off of his hat and hair.

"Hey Karl-san, what are you doing out in this weather?" asked Mr. Morimoto, the owner of the shop that Karl had stopped in front of asked.

"Sarge had me pick up a boken that was in the shop for repairs."

"Well you better get home before the weather worsens and tell Sarge I said hi."

"Will do." Karl answered as he took off running down the street towards the hills that abutted the local park. Within five minutes the storm had picked up and the rain was coming down in sheets. '_Damn, this is the exact same weather as back home in the States_' "Is this all you got storm why don't you throw everything you have at me?! " Karl yelled to the heavens. "KRRUSK-BOOM" a bolt of lightning struck a tree fifteen feet ahead of where Karl stood.

"Holy shit!" Karl yelled as he ran into an alleyway that led to the park, ducking and weaving to avoid the falling branches that now blocked the alley entrance. As he stood against the wall to catch his breath, he noticed that the air just got cold, well colder than it was. A thick blanket of mist started to form around the area. '_Why do I get the feeling something big is about to happen_' Karl thought as he pulled out a set of black fingerless gloves with the U.S. Marine insignia on them. He put them on and unstrapped the boken from his back. He then started walking towards the origin of the mist.

**Unknown Location several moments earlier**

"Sir, we have a wild one that is about to emerge," said a woman with short brown hair, she and another woman with long brown hair sat near a keyboard, on a lift, typing furiously. "Well don't just sit there get a tracer on it!" yelled a man in a blue suit, black sunglasses, and had short blonde hair. "Were trying sir, but… four more wild ones have been detected." said the other woman as four red dots lit up behind the first red dot on the huge screen in front of them. "Sir, the targets are moving to erratically too get a lock."

"Warning! Bio-emergences imminent! Bio-emergences imminent!" The alarms wailed as the five dots disappeared off the screen. A green tracer that had been tracking them stopped over the Shinjuku town park area.

"Sorry sir, we lost them." the first women said.

**On the other side of town.**

A girl, who was no older than 13, with red hair that pulled up in a ponytail, blue jeans, and a blue and white shirt with a broken heart sat by the window watching the rain pour down outside. Staring at the tree in the back yard, she could just make out the shape of the humanoid fox. The fox being, known as Renamon, was standing on the lowest branch trying to keep dry. When her D-Ark went off alerting her of a digimon appearing, she opened the backdoor and called out "Renamon lets go."

"Yes Rika," Renamon answered in a calm voice.

**Meanwhile**

Back with Karl he had only one thing going through his mind, '_What the fuck is going on here?_' he thought as he ducked behind a pile of bricks that were stacked around the baseball field that was being constructed. Because at this very moment he was staring at, what appeared to be, four goblins that just randomly appeared out of nowhere and were hitting something on the ground. As one of them stepped back Karl's blood began to boil, lying on the ground was what appeared to be a kid who looked no older than twelve. The kid was apparently wearing a fur suit, at least that was what Karl assumed, and had old style samurai armor on. As one of the goblin things started to speak, the wind picked up causing him to only here the words roast, digimon, and kill. Hearing those words, Karl did what anyone in this situation would do, (i.e. made a stupid decision) he picked up a brick and threw it like a football causing it to hit one of the creatures on the head and knocking it out.

"Who throw that?" one of the goblins bellowed.

"I did, ya cosplay wearing freak." Karl shouted as he stepped out from behind the tower of bricks with the boken on one shoulder and a cinder block in the other hand.

"Now step away from the kid and no one gets hurt."

The creatures just sneered "Do you know what I am boyo?"

"No, but you're probably going to tell me."

"I am goblimon, feared digigang leader."

"A gobli what now?"

"Oh, boss these ones a human, wesa may have found a partner."

"Okay what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Ah we are creatures called digimon" the boss Goblimon answers "Where we come from we digimon, or digital monsters, come to the human world to look for partners to fight with. So we can get stronger and digivolve by absorbing other digimons data." Goblimon finished answering.

'_These guys are insane!_' Karl thought "So what are you going to do with the kid?"

"Wesa going to kill it and absorb its data, so what do you say partners?" the smaller of the three walked up and stuck out its hand. Karl responded to this by raising the forty pound cinderblock above his head and slamming it down onto the creature's skull knocking it unconscious.

"Hey, you can't do that to me brother." yelled the one goblinmon that had kept quiet the whole time, as he rushed forward and yelled **"Goblin Strike**" as he throws a fire ball at Karl.

"What the hell!" Karl yelled as he ducked under the ball of flames. '_Can't let him do that again'_ Karl thought as he lunged with the boken and caught the goblimon in the throat, closing the wind pipe with the wild charge. '_Sarge is going to beat me senseless in training for doing something so stupid._' he thought as he started to rain blows on the goblimon's head. After a couple minutes Karl pretty much said screw this and used the boken as a baseball bat and dropped the goblimon with a hard shot to the temple.

"All right we can either do this the easy way, which is you allow me to take the kid that is behind you and you take your friends and leave. Or we can do this the hard way and I beat you senseless and leave you in the rain with your friends and still take the kid." The boss goblimon looked from the samurai to his downed crew, as a small smirk came over his features. '_Oh I do not like that look'._ Karl thought as he got into a defensive stance.

"Fine you want him so bad than take and leave, ya hairless, hat wearin ape." Karl slowly walked over to the kid, his boken still held in front of the goblimon as he picked him up and set it him on his shoulders and walked back to the alley way never turning his back. As he left the park, he quickly pass Rika who paid him no mind as he ran.

'_Now to get him to the hospital, which I have no clue where that. Oh, Sarge has a field med kit back home, we can use that._' Karl thought as he continued running.

'_Sorry boys but I need this data more than you._' the boss goblimon thought as he started to pick off his downed comrades and absorb their data. (Rest of it is just like the anime.)

Ten minute later we find Karl panting, as he stood outside a simple three acre lot with a simple colonial house set in front of a hill, that had what appeared to be a bunker that looked like it was converted into a garage/ training area overlooking the river that wound its way through a small forest in the back. After putting in the passcode for the front door Karl quickly set the kid down on the table and called out "Sarge, get the med kit we have wounded." After a few moments an old man with grey shoulder length hair, green eyes and a little bit of stubble on his chin, walked into the room in grease covered clothes and a med kit in one hand.

Looking at the kid on the table Sarge sighed "Damn someone did a number on you pal. Come one Karl let's get him cleaned up and then patch him up. Then you are going to tell me everything, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir Yes sir" Karl responded giving him a perfect military salute. After quickly rinsing off the mud from the kids clothes they both noticed something. "Sarge?"

"Yes cadet."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing a kid wearing some kind of strange fur suit that has no zipper, with wounds that are apparently healing before our eyes, and samurai armor, than yes that is what I am seeing here."

"Kay I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one seeing this." After drying the kid off and bandaging him up they laid him on the coach and went to make dinner. "So how exactly did you find the kid?" So after a lengthy explanation Sarge just leaned back and before he could speak they heard a groan coming from the coach where the kid was. '_What the hell?_' both Karl and Sarge thought. "Sarge did you hear that?"

"Yes did you?"

"Yes." Turning their heads towards the origin of the sound they saw that the kid was now sitting on his/her hind legs and was completely healed. "Hi" he/she said causing both Karl and Sarge did what any normal person would do. Sarge dove for where he kept the flash grenades, while Karl just sat there mumbling about hallucination.

"I am not a hallucination; I'm a digimon a Ryudamon. Where am I?"

Karl raised an eyebrow in surprise at his declaration. "You mean like one of those goblimon things that were beating you?"

"Where are those bastards I owe them some pay back for ambushing me. They have soiled my honor." Ryudamon exclaimed.

"Ah, before you woke up, complete healed which should be impossible with the extent of your injuries, you were getting the shit beat out of your unconscious form before I knocked those things out and brought you here."

"You were the one who saved me."

"Yep, names Karl Wilhelm"

"Aha, found you." Sarge jumps up with a boken, instead of the grenade. "Gramps calm down, and that over there is my grandfather Gunnery Sargent Henry Wilhelm, or Sarge as everyone calls him."

"Show some respect for your superior's gaki, or you will run the gauntlet." That made Karl freeze in fear he had run the gauntlet twice and he did not want to run it again "Understood sir." They both looked at each other and start laughing. '_These two are weird… I like them._' Ryudamon thought as he tore off the bandages that hung off of his helmet.

"How?" both Sarge and Naruto asked

"What?" Ryudamon asked

"How are your wounds healed and how come there was no blood, I mean we saw your wounds where healing fast but this is impossible?" Sarge asked

"Actually now that I think about it none of those goblimons bled when I hit them." Karl stated.

"That's because were made of data." Both Karl and Sarge had a look that said explain. So Ryudamo began explaining all about digimon while they ate dinner, after his explanation Karl asked the million dollar question "What did they mean by I could be their partner?"

"Oh that's easy as I have already told you digimon get stronger by fighting and absorbing other digimon, though this could take years. There is another way and that is to go to the human world and bond with a human. This will supposedly make a digimon stronger, though there hasn't been a confirmed partnering in over ten-thousand digi years, at least we haven't heard of one in that time. While we are on the subject, well I was wondering if you would like to be my partner Karl?" Karl stood up and walked over to the window "What would you do with this power, would you us it to harm others and try to just keep getting stronger, or would you use it to protect those that are dear to you?"

"What the hell do you think I am, some mindless beast!? I would only use the power for self-defense and defense of those that are not strong enough to, like Alphamon does. He is the guardian of my village. You insult my honor." Ryudamon answered with fire burning in his eyes.

"All right I had to ask sorry if it insulted you I just had to know what you would do with power, I know you aren't like those goblimon but that doesn't mean you weren't after power for power sake. Now that I heard those words from your own mouth I know they are true. So, partners?"

"Partners" Ryudamon said as they shook hands, soon the room glowed as a ball of light entered the room and hovered in front of Karl, who reached out and grabbed it. The light than disappeared and in his hands was a black bodied D-Arc with gold stripes, a gold ring, and gold buttons.

"Well that seems appropriate for the infamous Haiiro no yūrei1." Sarge smirked as Karl just stared at the D-Arc before saying, "Yea the Grey Ghost hasn't been seen in Japanese waters since the end of WW2 and that tournament three years ago." This exchange caused Ryudamon to be confused '_What did he mean by that?_'

"Hey Ryudam, two questions, no make that three questions. First is Ryudamon your species name or your real name?"

"Umm I would say species name, though everyone calls me that." Ryudamon said. "All right, second what is this slot for it looks like you can slide a card through it?"

"Not a clue lets test your theory."

"Not in here!" Sarge yells. Karl grabs a digimon card and steps outside with Ryudamon and slides the card. **"DIGI-MODIFY: Garurumon: Howling Blaster**" Karl said as Ryudamon releases the blast and freezes a windsock that was in the backyard. "Cool/Whoa/Awesome!" exclaimed Karl, Sarge and Ryudamon seeing the effect of the attack on the target. "All right third question and this one is actually out of morbid curiosity, is it possible to have more than one partner?"

"Actually I was wondering that too." Sarge says.

"Well it is supposedly possible, though I have never heard of it."

"Okay you two that's enough for now time, to hit the hay. Training for both of you starts at 0700," Sarge says "and Karl don't forget you start working at that card shop next week."

"Understood Sarge"

"And out of respect for you Ryudamon are you a boy or a girl, because it will help us find a place for you to sleep?"

"Male Sarge"

"Kay then you can take the bottom bunk in Karl's room."

"Thanks." Ryudamon called out as they head inside to rest up for tomorrow.

"Hey Karl,"

"Yea partner?"

"What did Sarge mean when he called you that name?"

"That my dear Ryudamon I will tell you tomorrow and also, if you want I could figure out a nickname for you?"

"Why?"

"Just so you can have something to call your own, if that is all right with you?"

Ryudamon looked up from the bottom bunk "Thanks partner, but I've been called Ryudamon for so long the feel more natural."

"No prob." Karl responds before falling asleep.

* * *

1. Haiiro no yūrei: The Grey Ghost.


End file.
